Free Ice Cream
by Uzuki Chiharu
Summary: Cet épisode de Hyouka commençait normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'Oreki manque de se noyer. Il y eut un bug dans la matrice, et des OVNI en maillot de bain s'invitèrent dans leur anime... Mais était-ce vraiment le leur maintenant ? - Three Shot, à prendre au second degré, sous-entendus !


**Titre** : Free Ice Cream  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora est repassée par derrière ;o  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Yonezawa Honobu et Ouji Kouji !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Pour tout vous dire, cette idée date : la première vue Haruka dans l'anime, je pensais très fort a Oreki. Puis, il y a eut une image sur Zerochan qui a enflammé mon idée et a donnée naissance a ce Three Shot.  
J'ai toujours aimée les Cross-Over, et j'ai toujours voulue savoir ce que ça donnerait sur Oreki & Haruka se rencontrait un jour... un truc comme ça, j'imagine?  
Quand même, c'est bluffant de voir comment le calme de Hyouka est mis en pâture par Free et ses sous-entendus yaoi. Le pire, c'est que ce serait du OOC justement, de ne pas en faire. Arf.  
En tout cas, je me suis bien marrée, j'espère que ce sera votre cas a vous aussi. Amusez vous bien!

* * *

**Free Ice Cream**

Vous souvenez-vous de la fois où le club de Littérature Classique a passé quelques jours dans un onsen ?

Grâce à Chitanda Eru, la présidente, nos héros ont de nouveau l'occasion de profiter des bienfaits de l'eau, bien plus fraîche cette fois-ci. La noiraude avait en effet invité ses compagnons à venir avec elle à la mer, soit dans un environnement totalement différent que celui dans lequel ils évoluaient.

Pour certains, comme Oreki Houtarou, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient la mer en vrai, et ils n'avaient pas hésité à manifester leur joie de la voir dans leur moyen de locomotion, chose que l'économiste en énergie ne fit pas.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement chez la tante de Chitanda dont la ravissante demeure était bâtie légèrement en retrait par rapport à la cité et, dès le lendemain, nos héros sortirent pour profiter de leur jeunesse. Mais pas exactement à l'endroit tant convoité.

Chitanda eut une préférence pour la piscine, plus proche et qui demandait moins de préparations. Cette initiative donna l'impression à ses compagnons qu'elle avait été contaminé par une certaine personne.

C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons les membres du club de Littérature Classique à la piscine, toujours leur mascotte paresseuse à leurs côtés. Tous se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire, hormis la mascotte.

« Il y a un problème, Oreki-san ? »

Chitanda, toujours aussi attentionnée, avait remarqué qu'il ne les suivait pas. Houtarou, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, vérifiait à l'avance le contenu de son sac et finit par répondre avec un sourire ironique :

« … J'ai oublié de prendre un maillot… »

Les autres membres réagirent comme à leur habitude : Chitanda s'attrista pour lui, Mayaka rouspéta, et Satoshi qui avait toujours le mot pour rire ajouta :

« On ira t'en acheter un ! Fais-moi confiance, je sais déjà quel genre de chose t'irais.

- Non merci, » coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais bref. Pour aujourd'hui du moins, il était sorti d'affaires. Sans le vouloir, il s'était créé une bonne excuse pour ne pas s'aventurer dans l'eau, du moins pas complètement : torse nu, déjà en short auparavant, casquette vissée sur la tête, il laissait ses jambes faire trempette dans l'eau du grand bassin et regardait ses compagnons qui jouaient dans une zone moins profonde.

Ils s'amusaient dans l'eau tels des enfants, commençant déjà par jouer à la balle, et lui dévissait le bouchon de sa crème solaire pour s'en tartiner sur tout le corps, hormis les parties couvertes par son vêtement.

Le noiraud remis ses jambes à l'eau en posant ses mains en arrière pour étirer son dos et soupirer, détendu tout en agitant quelques fois les pieds pour profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau.

L'étendue aqueuse dans laquelle il faisait trempette s'étendait devant lui, seule l'œuvre de Poséidon et d'Apollon existait à ses yeux, qui ignorait avec de plus en plus de vigueur le brouhaha environnant. Le rebord de la piscine s'était mué en une barque qui flottait sur une mer de chlore, et le bruit en arrière-plan se changea en mouettes lointaines.

_Inspirer, expirer, oublier, se laisser aller… Voguons seuls sur l'océan chloré, même si de l'autre côté il y a les autres, si différents…_

**« Maman ! Mamaaaan ! Je veux une glace ! »**

Cette vision onirique n'aura pas duré longtemps…

Il jeta un regard distrait derrière lui, sur une mère et son enfant : le vendeur de glace souriant tendait l'objet tant désiré au plus jeune, et ajouta :

« Au fait, je teste un nouveau parfum de glace aujourd'hui, et il est gratuit. »

Peut-être était-ce le mot _« gratuit »_ qui réveilla l'estomac d'Oreki ? Après tout, embarquer une glace sans rien d'autre était une économie d'énergie comme une autre, autant en profiter.

Le nouveau parfum avait quelque chose de citronné… Il éprouvait une certaine curiosité concernant les arômes, mais seul Chitanda et ses yeux brillants pouvaient l'inciter à faire une vraie recherche dessus.

Noyé dans ses pensées, notre héros ne remarqua pas l'enfant qui l'avait incité à aller acheter cette glace qui courait plutôt vite, peut-être même trop.

S'en suivit une chute de notre héros qui tomba la tête la première dans l'eau qui lui tendait les bras, l'invitant à profiter de sa fraîcheur avec plus d'intensité.

Mais Oreki n'appréciait pas réellement les attentions de l'eau et tentait tant bien que mal de s'en défaire alors que sa friandise se contentait de faire une trace insolite dans le liquide aqueux.

« Aïe ! OREKI-SAN ! »

Après s'être pris le ballon dans le visage, Chitanda hurla le nom du noyé en le pointant du doigt, mais les membres du club étaient trop loin pour lui venir en aide ! Et le maître-nageur qui venait de partir vers les WC…

C'est alors que dans la panique, un homme fit son apparition, ouvrant sa chemise pour montrer à la foule son magnifique torse nu. A ses côtés apparut son assistant, Robin… euh Rin, qui lui lança un sourire provocateur, tout en enlevant sa chemise.

Ils n'allèrent pas se chercher une chambre, mais s'élancèrent dans l'eau tels deux Supermans et subjuguèrent l'assistance de leurs aptitudes aquatiques.

Elle ne sut que faire, vu qu'en quelques minutes ils avaient déjà rejoint la victime qui s'accrocha désespérément au premier venu qui était égal au messie à ses yeux. Sa bouche emplie d'eau et qui ne cessait de la recracher ne lui permit pas de le remercier, mais le mini-sourire de Haruka laissait deviner que le fait d'être le premier lui suffira.

Rin s'avoua vaincu, sans remarquer que le sauvetage serait beaucoup plus efficace s'il donnait quelques claques dans le dos à leur protégé.

Et Makoto, tout juste arrivé, leur rappela qu'il valait mieux sortir le rescapé de l'eau.

Oreki se retrouva allongé sur le rebord de la piscine, qui n'avait plus rien d'une barque sur laquelle il voguait seul. Ou alors, il y a eu un abordage sur son petit navire car, une fois réveillé, il fut entouré et d'inconnus aux cheveux arc-en-ciel tous penché sur lui.

Il cligna des yeux puis les frottas en gémissant alors qu'autour de lui on parlait :

« Super, il est réveillé ! On n'aura pas à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche ! »

La réplique du petit blond aux yeux roses l'incita à prendre un mouvement de recul, mais son dos se heurta contre un torse musclé.

« Pourquoi, tu voulais lui faire ? »

Une voix offusquée venait de s'élever, provenant de sa gauche où se tenait un individu à lunettes, l'air outré. Le blond se contenta de rire.

Pourquoi était-il inquiet d'un seul coup ?

« Tu as eu de la chance que je sois là, petit. »

Sa tête pivota sur sa droite, ou se tenait un autre inconnu aux cheveux et aux yeux rosés, qui lui rappelèrent quelque chose, mais il était trop perturbé pour savoir quoi.

« Hey. »

La voix provenait du torse musclé, et il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir savoir à qui appartenaient les deux.

« Tu m'écrases. »

… Constatant où il était assis, il s'avança un petit peu, se retrouvant au milieu du groupe.

Ok. C'en est trop.

Alors qu'il sentait un stress croissant l'envahir, un ton qui lui rappelait une Chitanda inquiète l'interpella pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Seul le ton lui rappelait la noiraude, le reste n'avait rien à voir vu qu'il faisait face à un sportif musclé pour la énième fois, bien que moins intimidant malgré sa taille.

« Je… Je crois… »

Tel un petit animal en danger, il ressentit le besoin imminent de s'enfuir, regardant à droite et à gauche, jusqu'à tomber sur Satoshi et le reste de la bande qui arrivait.

« Ah, Houtarou ! Tu es toujours en vie ! »

… Oui, s'enfuir.

« Pendant une seconde, j'y ai cru ! A croire qu'on ne peut pas te laisser tout seul… »

Et Mayaka qui en rajoute… Enfin, connaissant les habitudes du club, seule Chitanda ne l'embêtera pas-

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Dès son arrivée, la jeune fille se pencha en guise d'excuse.

« Nous n'avons pas été assez vigilants ! Que ce serait-il passé sans vous ? »

… _Maman ?_

Parmi eux, le plus grand se leva pour rassurer la maman du petit Houtarou, suivi du reste des jeunes prodiges dont la majeur partie n'était pour rien dans ce sauvetage. D'ailleurs, les responsables dudit sauvetage s'étaient élancés dans l'eau sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi.

« Non, ce n'est rien voyons ! »

Elle releva la tête en lui envoyant un sourire ravi alors que, derrière, son petit sucre d'orge était pris d'une crise de toux et frissonnait de tous ses membres, se recroquevillait sur lui-même avec un air encore plus vulnérable qu'avant.

« S-Serviette… »

Et ce simple mot suffit à déclencher une avalanche de serviette car, si les membres du club tenaient à leur camarade, (si si, même Mayaka !) l'instinct de grand-frère du plus âgé l'incitait à agir. Quant au blondinet, la situation l'amusait plus qu'autre chose : « On va te faire tout beau, tout propre ! »

Rei se contenta d'un « Utsukushikunai » dégoûté par cette scène qui faisait penser à un toilettage pour animal de compagnie.

Et quand ils eurent fini, la tête d'Oreki émergea de la nuée de tissus. Il les fusilla du regard, à eux qui voulaient juste bien faire ou se payer du bon temps.

« Merci. Vous n'auriez pas dû. »

On ne sait pourquoi, il y eut un silence pendant que, derrière, l'adolescent aux cheveux rosés sortait de l'eau avec le bas que le rescapé avait perdu, suivi de son rival.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec ce dernier que ses toiletteurs se mirent à rire de lui, même Chitanda et Makoto qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se retenir. Et Rei, l'expert en matière de beauté, trouvait la scène de plus en plus « Utsukushikunai ». Et tous pointaient ses cheveux qui étaient hérissés.

L'attention d'Oreki se focalisait surtout sur ses jambes qui lui faisaient mal.

C'est ainsi qu'il termina sur un transat dans l'aire de repos de la piscine, une serviette sur le corps et épuisé comme jamais. Il aurait tant voulu traîner son corps fatigué jusque-là, pour ne plus avoir besoin de ces gens qui venaient d'une autre planète, mais ses jambes furent incapables de le porter, alors l'un des inconnus musclés eut la gentillesse de le transporter sous la fascination des jeunes filles en fleurs devant lesquels ils passaient.

Enfin. Il souffla, heureux d'être éloigné de tout ce monde, même s'ils ont passé un petit moment à le harceler de questions avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'aspirait qu'à la solitude. De loin, il lui semblait que le petit groupe parlait de lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la suite, recueillit par Morphée.

Qui le rejeta bien vite suite à un je-ne-sais-quoi qui avait fait bouger son lit improvisé.

L'individu qui l'avait sauvé s'était assis au pied de son « lit », une glace à la main.

Son regard azurin croisa celui de l'autre noiraud aux yeux émeraude :

« Ca va ? »

Il cligna des yeux, se recouvrant d'avantage avec les serviettes qu'on lui avait laissé et répondit en acquiesçant. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé.

« … Merci pour tout à l'heure…

- De rien.

- Haru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'écria son deuxième sauveur qui arrivait avec le pantalon perdu. Tu ne viens pas nager ? »

Oreki ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que son short était comme un trophée pour ce senpai aux dents bigrement aiguisées.

« Tiens, reprend-le.

- Merci… »

Alors qu'il serrait son vêtement pour le débarrasser de son eau, ses deux senpais continuaient de parler :

« Tu retournes nager ?

- Mm, non. »

… On dirait que son deuxième senpai avait vu un fantôme.

« Oy, t'es sûr que ça va ? »

Le senpai aux cheveux roses se rapprocha de l'autre pour mettre sa main sur son front, comme qui dirait inquiet. L'autre se contenta de soupirer en disant que non, ce qui donna l'idée à son compagnon de faire quelque manipulation sur son visage.

Réussissant enfin à mettre Haru en colère à force de lui pincer les joues, il se mit à rire avant de s'arrêter :

« Sérieusement, tu ne viens pas ? Pourquoi ? »

Le noiraud pointa Oreki du doigt :

« Il ne sait pas nager. C'est grave. »

… Décidemment, ce n'était pas son jour, pensait Houtarou en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il était un aimant à nageur musclé.

Rin passa son bras sur l'épaule de Haruka, enjoué :

« Tu veux qu'on lui apprenne des choses ? »

Son sourire à dent de scie qui accompagnait sa réplique déclencha un frisson dans tout son corps, mais il n'avait aucune envie de dépenser son énergie dans cette activité-là. Apprendre à faire du vélo a déjà été une tare pour lui, ça lui suffit amplement.

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'apprendre à nager. »

Il espérait que la fermeté dont il a fait preuve suffirait à les dissuader.

A la place, Rin le dévisagea et fit de même sur Haru avant de le mettre à côté de Oreki.

Se tenant le menton, l'air de réfléchir, il conclua après les avoir regardé un moment :

« Vous vous ressemblez. »

Les deux concernés levèrent un sourcil en simultané avant de se regarder :

« … Pas du tout.

- Hey, les gars ! Venez voir, vous ne trouvez pas que le petit ressemble à Haru ? »

… Il a dormi pendant combien de temps avant de-

… Voilà qu'à présent son senpai, pas gêné pour un sou, le relevait pour mettre sa main sur sa tête et le comparer avec sa taille. Tous vers lui, comme si c'était son destin.

C'est alors que tous se mirent en ligne pour les observer, imitant avec exactitude l'expression de Rin tout à l'heure : ça avait l'air de tous les amuser, particulièrement le blond, Satoshi et Mayaka.

Leur verdict était unanime : ils se ressemblaient.

Et d'après les tribulations du blondinet et de Fukube, ils étaient peut-être de lointains cousins ou des jumeaux séparés à la naissance.

La frustration d'Oreki ne fit que monter alors que, quand le jeu fut fini, leurs nouveaux amis voulurent faire connaissance en lui serrant chacun la main et en se présentant, alors que lui boudait sans gêne, ce qui avait l'air d'amuser ses aînés, probablement habitués à cause du comportement de l'autre noiraud qui terminait sa glace en regardant le plus jeune faire.

« Bon. Excusez-moi mais je vais rentrer… »

Manque de chance, son bras fut saisi par son sauveur qui le regarda un moment, mettant un vent dans la discussion.

« Pourquoi ? »

Mais mais mais !

Oreki, indigné, s'écria :

« Je veux juste rentrer ! Je suis fatigué, maintenant !

- Tu es tout maigre, continuait Haru qui le regardait avec attention.

- Haru-chan, tu veux lui apprendre à nager ? » devina Nagisa, perspicace.

Ouin.

« Haru, tu ne devrais pas le forcer, peut-être qu'il ne va pas bien. »

Dieu merci, il y en avait un parmi ces cinglés qui avait conscience de sa faiblesse et n'en profitait pas. Presque en simultané, Chitanda vint lui demander s'il allait bien, rapprochant un peu trop sa poitrine de lui, ce qui l'incita à se tailler comme il venait de le faire.

Seulement voilà, il était le centre de l'attention de la brune qui le poursuivit presque, l'appelant avec sa petite voix inquiète.

« Oreki-san ! Attend ! Tu as oublié ton pantalon ! »

… Chitanda était enfin satisfaite : elle avait pu empêcher le membre de son club de se promener plus longtemps en caleçon.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir partir ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me force à faire des choses, dit-il alors que ça faisait partie de son quotidien. En plus, je suis sûre que si je reste… »

Il jeta un regard aux restes des adolescents qui semblaient très bien vivre son absence. Puis son attention et celle d'Eru dérivèrent sur Haruka qui flottait sur l'eau.

« Mais c'est vrai que… ça doit être bien de flotter dans l'eau de cette façon … »

C'est alors que Haruka se téléporta juste derrière lui.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Apeuré, Oreki se retourna :

« Tu as toutes les capacités pour savoir faire la planche.

- Hein ?!

- Je suis curieuse ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? fit Chitanda en se rapprochant, les yeux brillants.

- Eh bien, son corps est parfait pour ça.

- Parfait ? »

C'est alors qu'Oreki se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il avait fait en parlant de planche, au moment où Haruka lui pris le bras pour la énième fois afin de le ramener vers ses amis.

_See you next chapter!_


End file.
